vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan (Fire Emblem)
Summary Morgan is the child of Robin and a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. They are amnesiac and come from an alternate unknown future that may or may not be the one that Lucina came from. Their skills depend entirely on the marriage partner chosen by Robin. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: '''Morgan '''Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: '''Male or female. Will always be the opposite gender of Robin. '''Age: '''Likely teens (Younger than the rest of the cast) '''Classification: '''Human with Grima's blood. Can also have several other combinations, such as Exalt Blood via Chrom, Lucina, or Lissa, Naga's blood via Tiki, Manakete's via Tiki or Nowi or Nah, Taguel via Yarne or Panne, etc) '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use Magic (Fire, Thunder, Wind, Dark), Weapon Mastery, Healing (Via staves), Can transform into a Dragon with a dragonstone (female only) or a Taguel with a beaststone, Extrasensory Perception, Accelerated Development, Longevity (as a Manakete), Damage Reduction (with Pavise and Aegis), Limited Immortality (Type 2, can survive a fatal blow with Miracle if his/her health was above a certain point when struck), Regeneration (High-Low, can also restore equipment with Hammerne), Can ignore certain weaknesses with Conquest (male only), Flight (With various mounts, and as a dragon), Breath Attack in dragon form, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Durability Negation (Via Aether and Luna), Absorption (Via Nosferatu), Teleportation of others (Via Rescue), Damage Reflection (With Counter), Can see, attack, and kill ghosts Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to other child units such as Owain and Nah, the latter of which should be comparable to her mother and the latter could match.) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging Bolting) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with bows and magic. Hundreds of meters with certain magics (Bolting can strike someone from across the battlefield with cloud to ground lightning) Standard Equipment: Various swords, axes, lances, bows, staves and tomes. Several of which increase various stats or decrease the opponent's, as well as magical versions of each weapon type that deal magic based damage. Intelligence: Genius. Very good at improvising and a tactician on par with Robin. Extremely fast learners and incredibly perceptive. Weaknesses: As children, they're somewhat naive and immature. Cannot transform without a beaststone or dragonstone. Vulnerable to beast or dragon slaying weapons/attacks as a Manakete or Taguel. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Veteran': Being a skilled Tactician, Morgan is capable of growing at a faster pace than most others, and will gain more experience in battle *'Solidarity (Awakening)': Morgan can help his/her nearby allies dodge and land critical hits more often with his/her tactical advice *'Ignis': Morgan is a master in both magic and physical weapons, with such mastery of magic and physical strength, Morgan is capable of adding half of his/her physical power into a devastating magical attack, or infusing half of his/her magical capabilities into a powerful physical attack *'Rally Spectrum': Morgan, with his/her great tactical advice, can inspire his/her allies to temporarily do better in all aspects. Morgan is also able to boost specific stats individually. *'Sword/Axe/Bow/Tome/Lance-faire': Morgan has become a master with the specified weapon types, and gains an attack boost when using them. *'Sword/Axe/Bow/Tome/Lance-breaker': Attacks that utilize any of these weapons (axes include things like clubs) have their precision reduced. This affects the user of said attack. *'HP +5': Increases the amount of damage Morgan can take. *'Strength +2': Increases damage dealt by physical attacks. *'Magic +2': Increases damage dealt with magic. *'Skill +2': Increases Morgan's accuracy and ability to use skills effectively. *'Speed +2': Increases Morgan's combat speed. *'Luck +4': Increases Morgan's luck, chance to avoid critical hits, and the activation rates of certain skills. *'Defense +2': Increases Morgan's resistance to physical damage. *'Resistance +2': Increases Morgan's resistance to magic (Includes energy based attacks). *'Movement +1': Increases Morgan's base movement speed. *'Avoid +10': Greatly increases Morgan's evasive abilities. *'Hit Rate +20': Greatly increases Morgan's base accuracy. *'Discipline': Allows Morgan to master new weapon types twice as quickly. *'Outdoor Fighter': Morgan excels at fighting outdoors, allowing him/her to dodge and land attacks more effectively while outside. *'Indoor Fighter': Morgan excels at fighting indoors, allowing him/her to dodge and land attacks more effectively while inside. *'Luna': An attack that ignores half of the enemy's defense. *'Dual Guard+': Morgan is able to coordinate well with allies, easily allowing for them to intercept enemy attacks in the heat of battle. *'Defender': Morgan gains a small boost to each of his/her stats when fighting alongside an ally. *'Aegis': Halves the damage Morgan takes from projectiles. *'Pavise': Halves the damage Morgan takes from melee. *'Vantage': Allows Morgan to initiate an attack when an enemy engages him/her in battle. *'Locktouch': Morgan is adept at bypassing locks without the use of a key. *'Lethality': Kills the enemy in one hit. *'Pass': Morgan is able to move through an enemy's personal space unobstructed. *'Astra': Morgan launches a five-attack combo in which each attack deals half the normal damage. *'Lucky Seven': Morgan gains a massive boost to accuracy and evasion during the initial stages of a fight. *'Acrobat': Morgan can move through difficult terrain and obstacles without slowing down. *'Zeal': Morgan is especially adept at landing critical strikes. *'Armsthrift': Morgan is very careful with their weapons, allowing for them to last longer when most would break from overuse. *'Patience': Increases Morgan's accuracy and evasion when the enemy initiates an attack. *'Prescience': Increases Morgan's accuracy and evasion when Morgan initiates an attack. *'Sol': An attack that heals half of the damage dealt to the enemy. *'Despoil': Chance to obtain gold upon defeating an enemy. *'Gamble': Sacrifices accuracy for a large boost to critical hit. *'Counter': The enemy receives the same amount of damage dealt to Morgan by melee attacks. *'Wrath': Morgan lands critical hits more often while injured. *'Focus': Allows Morgan to easily land critical blows if there are no allies around. *'Miracle': Allows Morgan to survive a fatal blow if their health is above a certain point. *'Healtouch': Morgan's healing skills are more potent. *'Demoiselle': Male allies in the area around Morgan have their evasion boosted. *'Hex': Passively reduces the reaction speed of nearby enemies. *'Anathema': Passively reduces the reaction speed of nearby enemies and makes them more susceptible to critical attacks. Has less potency than Hex, but a far greater range. *'Renewal': Morgan heals passively any wound and restores their stamina. *'Dual Support+' When fighting alongside an ally, Morgan and that ally's reactions are greatly boosted. The boost increases even further the closer Morgan's relationship is with that ally. *'Slow Burn': Morgan's accuracy and evasion steadily increase as the fight goes on. *'Lifetaker': Morgan recovers a large amount of health when defeating an enemy. *'Vengeance': The more damage Morgan has suffered, the more damage his/her attacks will deal. *'Tantivy': Increases Morgan's ability to dodge and land hits when there are no allies in the area. *'Quick Burn': Morgan gains a large boost to accuracy and evasion at the start of the fight which slowly decreases the longer the fight goes on. *'Deliverer': Increases Morgan's movement speed when leading allies. *'Relief': Morgan passively heals when there are no allies in the area. *'Galeforce': Allows Morgan to immediately make another action upon defeating an enemy. *'Aptitude': Morgan learns and improves more quickly than average. *'Underdog': Increases Morgan's accuracy and evasion when fighting a stronger opponent. *'Even Rhythm': Temporarily increases Morgan's accuracy and evasion at a set on and off pace. *'Beastbane': Morgan deals extra damage to beasts and animals while in Taguel form. Female Only *'Odd Rhythm': Temporarily increases Morgan's accuracy and evasion at a set on and off pace. *'Wyrmsbane': Morgan deals extra damage to dragons while in her Dragon form. *'Aether': Morgan attacks twice, healing herself with the first attack, and then immediately attacking again with an attack that ignores the durability of their opponent. *'Shadowgift': Allows Morgan to use Dark Tomes. Male Only *'Rightful King': Morgan's skills will activate more often. *'Conquest': Negates Morgan's weaknesses to beast or armor killing attacks. Extends to his mount when applicable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Element Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters